


Fuck

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Minor Injuries, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Bad moments...





	Fuck

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_ _ Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Am I like this? Why do I do this? Why do I do  _ _ this? Why _ _ do I do  _ _ this? Why _ _ do I do this? Fuck. _

Clara sat on her bed, rocking back and forth slightly. All the thoughts running through her head. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ _Fucksake_ _. Why? Stupid_ _stupid_ _stupid_ _. Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Why? Fuck. Just fucking why? Why? Why am I – Just fuck._

She gripped onto her arms, digging her nails in. It didn’t matter if she left a mark. The dull pain of her nails scraping against her skin through the relatively thin fabric made a tiny distraction. Tiny. Barely  noticeable really. It took a few seconds for her to  realized she was doing it.  

_ Why do I do this to myself? Why am I like this? Why is this little thing changing my whole fucking mood? Just why? It’s a little thing. It’s fucking nothing at this point. It happened ages ago. I even agree. I under-fucking-stand. I said... _

Clara gritted her teeth. 

_ Why is this getting to me? Why am I thinking about it so much? What the absolute fuck! _

She shot up from her bed and started to pace around her room. Eyes darting from object to object. Her breathing became faster. She clenched her fists so much that she left marks on her palm and her knuckles turned white. 

_ I have to let go. I have to. Her go. Fuck. Why? I want to see her. Just one more time. As a goodbye. It’s hard. It will be. It will hurt. Fuck. Why am I doing this? Why do I...? _

She punched the door. It hurt. Quite a bit. 

_ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _

Clara looked down at her fist, half of it in the door. It happened so fast it took a second to  realize it had been done. And it hurt.  Of course, it did. If it didn’t she would have freaked out. She sighed, removed her fist from the door, and flexed it. There was a scrape on her knuckles, but it wasn’t too bad.

_ Fuck it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Bad moments...


End file.
